


Ghost Town

by AremIx



Series: 只是一时脑溢血 [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AremIx/pseuds/AremIx
Summary: 在俄罗斯战败后他们撤退到了一个空无一人的小镇里，Gerard已经决定退出军队决定专心为加泰地方军效力。两人在最后一晚对彼此说了一些话。





	Ghost Town

**Author's Note:**

> 战争AU，但是完全不懂这个，是乱写的。灵感的话源于一首歌，歌名就是题目。依旧是一句话能说明白的事用了好多话来絮絮叨叨，感觉有点不知所云……如果我写的很差或者引起不适的话，请告诉我……

他们深一脚浅一脚地踩着没过膝盖的雪，穿过了一片又一片的白桦林。刚刚战败给俄军使得斗牛士们都一时无精打采的，就连那火红色的战袍和旗帜也都变得暗淡无光，低垂下来在雪地上拖拖拉拉的留下了几道长长的印痕，却又很快地被新雪抹去。战败者从来都没有什么好留下的，如果有，最后也都被隐没在赢家的脚下。  
Sergio悄悄地攥紧了拳头。天气太冷，他要感觉不到他的手指了，可是手背上的伤口却因为他的动作崩裂开来，又返回一阵尖锐又辛辣的痛感，提醒他要知足，至少严寒仁慈的留下了他的手掌。他叹了口气，眼看着刚呼出的那口气变成了像冰那样模糊的一团。这不行。再这样下去他们会冻死的。而且西班牙人讨厌寒冷。  
“停下。”他命令道，“我们得找个地方落个脚，休整一个晚上。”  
大家都顺从地点点头，就连那位来自加泰罗尼亚的小贵族也是。那位娇生惯养的小少爷紧了紧身上的大衣，然后越过Sergio，大步向前迈去，睁大了他那双蓝汪汪的眼睛四处张望着。虽然Sergio自己愿意称他为小少爷之类的，但是Gerard Pique既算不上年轻，又算不上小。实际上他那魁梧的身躯现在正挡在Sergio的正前头，搞得Sergio什么都看不见，不过好处是没有什么风直直地来剐他的脸了。但是Sergio还是处于本能地想和他来上默契的一架。可正当Sergio正盘算怎么把Gerard骂回来让他老实走在他自己后头的时候，Gerard的欢呼声反而吓了他一跳。  
“我看到了一个小镇！”他高兴地嚷到。  
他这一声也叫醒了一众浑浑噩噩的人，所有人都兴奋起来了——在这寒冷的荒郊野岭里没有什么能比意味着房屋的小镇更吸引人了。Sergio连忙打了几个手势让所有人冷静下来：“我们还在俄罗斯的雪地里，不是你自己家后院。”然后他重新整了整队，又把Gerard拎回他自己的身后。Gerard还有点不服气，但是又被Sergio一句话堵了回去。  
“你小子别偷摸想当前锋。”他故意用了恶狠狠的语气，却挑了他所有用来吵架的话里最轻飘飘的句子，“老实点，别想那些有的没的。”

 

整个镇子都被雪盖住了，就像外头的野地那样。Sergio皱着眉在外头打量了几圈，最后还是下了命令：“年轻的先去带燃料回来，砍点树枝之类的，你们都学过吧？多带点回来，去吧。天色暗了就回来。”他看着几个有一点不太情愿的年轻人，似笑非笑，又补了一句，“现在正好缺燃料，都得省着用。所以希望你们自己运气好，都用得到。”  
而等到年轻人们都走远了搓着手去找能烧的东西的时候，Sergio才带着老兵们走进一间大一些的房子。他强拉开门，不出所料地看到了几句冻僵了的尸体。  
“都处理了丢进壁炉里。”他淡淡地说：“好好收拾收拾别让小孩看见，等天暗下来了再烧。”  
所有人都直接低头照办——他们做过同样的事无数次了，只有Gerard时不时地看他，就算Sergio回瞪他也不退缩。实际上他活干得也很漂亮，Sergio怎么也找不出茬，只能蹲在他旁边一起用他们能找到的所有煤块煤灰把尸块大概地挡住。虽然他俩蹲在同一个壁炉前头，却只是各干各的，碰到的时候才合作起来。这其实也是需要默契的——他们无声地画了一个他们都满意的界线，不必越界，却也有必要的热络，在壁炉边，在战场上，在一切需要他们合作的地方。毕竟这么多年了，应该的。Sergio盯着从煤块里伸出的手指，努力地想把它藏回去，却依然感觉它明显地像他和Gerard之间的大象一样。  
“长官，天要黑了。”后头有人叫他。Sergio如蒙大赦地站起身来，又把Gerard推到一边去，“那就点火吧。我正好出去巡逻顺便接一下小孩。”  
他故意无视了那头甩着尾巴的大象。那又怎么了？反正它又不会真的吃了他和Gerard。

 

这届小孩还是不错的。Sergio满意地想着，他像赶小鸡一样把他们一个个赶回屋里，还点了点数，一个都不少。他知道他其实不必那么做，但是他迫切地需要做点别的什么。所以等新兵们都回去之后，他直接在台阶坐下来从口袋里掏出一根烟漫无目的地咬着，也不觉着怎么冷。他抬头向远处望去，只能看到树林模模糊糊的轮廓和积雪映射回来的雪白的暗光。  
正当他努力去放空自己的时候有人碰了碰他。他迟缓地转过头。  
操。大象来找他了。  
“我们能进去谈一谈吗？外面太冷了。”Gerard站在他身边，眨着那双蓝的过分的眼睛问。  
“啧。真娇气。”他摇晃着冻僵的身子站起来，嘴上却从不吃亏。  
Gerard跟在他身后进的屋。他半推着Sergio到壁炉旁坐下，自己也跟着坐下来，从怀里掏出一小盒酒，还有一只小收音机。这可都是有钱人才能养得起的玩意。他拧开了收音机，又把烈酒递给了Sergio。Sergio也没和他客气。他喝着酒，听着收音机断断续续地唱到：  
Some day, some day  
Some day I wanna lay down, like God did, on Sunday……

 

他其实不太会喝酒，更何况是这种驱寒的烈酒，可惜他和Gerard没有什么话可以说，所以只能低头喝酒。他喝了一二三四五六口，喝到已经完全感觉不到冷了，只有酒精勾出的倦意。他终于厌倦了遮遮掩掩，厌倦了他们之间的逢场作戏。  
“其实我曾经试过让你……喜欢我。只是最后没想到我做的所有事只会把你推得更远。”Sergio摇晃着酒瓶没头没脑地说，眼睛直直地盯着收音机，“我知道有无数的人爱我，但是永远都有更多的人恨我。你为什么恨我呢Geri？你为什么这么恨我呢？”  
但是Gerard避而不谈：“他们发现了壁炉里的东西。你瞒不过他们一辈子。”  
Sergio晃了晃脑袋，只是自己接着说自己的，没和Gerard继续纠缠——他也懒得做这个了：“我十五岁就参了军，那时候我很高兴，妈妈很担心，一直吻着我的头发和脸颊，但是我知道她也为我高兴。我那时候小，都是Iker带我。有一些事我知道，但是还有一些事Iker瞒着我。你知道吧，Iker。不过他比我好多了，比我要好上一百倍。但是他都没瞒过我。那时候我还坐在壁炉边上给他弹尤克里里。他送给我的。我还给他唱歌。”  
他开始有些语无伦次了，但是Gerard没有打断他。收音机也早就彻底发不出什么声音了，也没有人管它。  
“Iker……Iker总能把事情变得更容易，没有人能比他更厉害了。虽然我在学Iker，可是Sergio Ramos总会搞砸很多事。这么多年了我有的地方还是没有长进，我一直都知道，但还是没有。”Sergio的手指开始颤抖。他索性丢掉了酒瓶，把手放在火苗上头，“比如说试着让你喜欢我这件事。”  
他又把话绕回了原点。  
Gerard只能坦诚地回应：“你是一个好的上尉。你很好。”  
“好的西班牙上尉，是不是？”Sergio轻声的说，“只可惜以后对你来说就没什么意义了，然后你就会作为一个加泰人全心全意地恨我这个马德里的上尉。”  
“所以到头来你还是会恨我，Geri。”  
Sergio手上的伤口还是没有愈合。血滴在火焰里，发出噼啪的声响。  
“不。”Gerard开口。他声音干涩，却依旧盖过了火焰的声响：“我不止是加泰人，sese。我是Gerard Pique。你不能把这个混为一谈，就像你是Sergio Ramos而不单单是什么上尉一样。”  
“这又有什么区别呢，Geri？”  
“区别就是对我来说，作为马德里的上尉你失败了，但是Sergio Ramos永远都是成功的那个。”Gerard一字一句地说道：“我说的每一个字都是真的，sese。抬头看一看我。sese。你相信我。”  
Sergio的目光最终从火焰和鲜血移到了Gerard的眼睛里。他的蓝眼睛永远对Sergio有无法抗拒的吸引力。他永远都能从Gerard的眼睛里看到一切澄澈的蓝色，他永远都能看到蓝天和湖水，这让他暂时地听不见一直纠缠他耳边的枪声。  
“你再说一遍Gerard Pique。你再说一遍。”Sergio一直贪婪地盯着Gerard的蓝眼睛，就像攥紧了最后的一根稻草。  
“我说，”Gerard又郑重地说了一遍：“一个加泰人不会爱上马德里的上尉的，但是一个西班牙的士兵会爱上他的长官。”  
“但是Gerard Pique会爱上Sergio Ramos。”

 

他感觉他的伤口正在停止流血。再也没有什么挡在他们中间了，他也终于开始感到了一种解脱。  
更美妙的是明天不是星期天。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
